Bacon Will Be The Death Of Me!
by ScarvesAndCoffee579
Summary: Jo Martinez always liked sleep. She didn't get much of it but when she did she thoroughly enjoyed it. Well, she enjoyed it when her husband wasn't staring at her. ONESHOT. Pure Mortinez fluff just cause I'm in the mood for some! I wasn't sure for the second Genre so I put Humour but it's not that funny. :/ R&R. THANKS!


**So I wanted to write some pure Mortinez fluff as my Mortinez feels today have been crazy! Also, I wanted to write something before tomorrow's (I think it's tomorrow. Correct me if I'm wrong but I think it's Friday 1st May) announcement about whether we get a second season or not. If we don't, I will continue to read and write Forever stories. Anyway, I talk (or type) too much. On with the story. **

**Bacon Will Be The Death Of Me!**

**Mortinez (Jo and Henry)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jo Martinez always liked sleep. She didn't get much of it but when she did she thoroughly enjoyed it. Well, she enjoyed it when her husband wasn't staring at her. She stretched out her limbs and turned to face her partner (in every sense of the word) who she found staring at her.

"What, does my hair look awful? I don't have a spot do I? Oh god, where's the mirror in this room?"

Jo said frantically, about to jump out of the bed before Henry grabbed her wrist and slowly pulled her back into a lying position.

"Jo, you look beautiful, stop worrying."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

"I just said - because you're beautiful."

Jo blushed as she wiggled her way closer to Henry who got the idea of what she was doing and rolled over so he was on top of her.

"Now, beautiful people deserve a proper good morning," he said before capturing her lips with his. They stayed like that for a while, gently fighting for domination in the kiss. Of course, neither side was going to relent so they decided to call it quits and break the kiss. Henry rested his forehead against hers and breathed heavily.

"Good morning!" Jo whispered cheekily against his cheek as she pushed him off and rolled into his side.

"Morning darling. We don't have to go into work today as it's Saturday. Well, if we get a murder we may have to get up but if that doesn't happen then I don't plan on getting up at all. In fact, I want to spend all day in bed." Henry smiled mischievously.

"Oh Henry. You might want to stay in bed but I assure you I don't!" Henry's face fell momentarily before his mask returned. "You see, I would but I really don't want to miss out on another of Abe's wonderful breakfasts. That man certainly knows how to make coffee!" Jo smiled.

"How do you know Abe is making breakfast? He could be down in the shop right now. It is nearly Christmas after all and this is when he gets his boost in sales. Abe's favourite time of the year of course!" Henry replied.

"I can smell it. You see, after living here so long with my husband and step-son, I have grown accustomed to waking up to the smell of Abe's cooking. If I didn't smell it something would be amiss. I can smell it this morning and that means bacon is waiting for me. And you know you can't come between me and my bacon!"

Henry chuckled fondly as a particular memory came swimming to the forefront of his mind. Jo holding a pack of bacon and a knife whilst threatening to kill him if he wouldn't cook her some. Now Abe cooks twice the amount of bacon he used to.

"Bacon is going to be the death of you woman! Cause of death - overdose of bacon! I still think it was a mistake to tell you about my immortality. You keep trying to kill me at every chance you get."

"Yet you still love me," Jo laughed. After a peck on the lips, she got up and headed out to get some breakfast.

"If you want some bacon I would come now!" She smiled before exiting.

_God, that woman is going_ _to be the_ _death_ _of me!_ Henry thought with a smile as he pulled on his dressing gown to go have breakfast with his gorgeous wife and son.

* * *

**_Opinions?_** **Reviews are always greatly appreciated. I'm in the middle of writing a new Forever fanfiction so if you enjoyed this one look out for it! Until next time!**

**ScarvesAndCoffee579 ㈴3㈴7**


End file.
